1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structure members constituting pillars and beams of buildings, more particularly to a technical field for jointing structure members made of concrete and a material similar to concrete. The structure members are used for ordinary building, bridges, sand guard structures, piles, utility-line poles, etc.
2. Prior Art
The structures in the fields of earth working and building are generally made mainly of materials of timbers, reinforced concrete and steel frames, and which are however not a little resorting to manual working in the site thereof. Particularly, jointing parts between beams and beams, beams and pillars are complex in a construction thereof, and stress is applied much in such jointing parts, and which leads to the manual working if they are finished with sufficient quality. Among them, in case of the structure members concreting in the site, the manual operation and workers skilled in the art technical workers are required when the jointing parts are. However, there are many buildings which are roughly constructed owing to the labor shortage, high aging of the technical workers, and further a low-cost consciousness. On the other hand, as is reported in Hanshin (Osaka, Kobe and neighborhood) which is the location of the great earthquake which occurred on January of 1995, 30 to 40% of the buildings in Kobe city which were built a decade ago have collapsed owing to the construction error although such buildings were constructed by the technical workers. Meanwhile, it is evident that the buildings which are built recently are deteriorated in quality since it is built by the technical workers whose level are lower than those of the decade ago.
In addition to the lowering of the quality, the design of the building per se has been simplified recently. Accordingly, sonorous buildings like the medieval European buildings are not found recently, which makes a city space bleak. If the design of the construction is not excellent, people are neither relaxed nor feel at ease, which lowers the level of culture, resulting in devastation of cities.